


Family

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Promnisas2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: After Prompto moves out he hopes his parents will visit for a family dinner.





	Family

Sitting in his empty apartment Prompto sighed. Checking his phone, again, his parents hadn’t even bothered to cancel on him. He thought about calling them to make sure everything was okay, but it hadn’t snowed in a week. It was wishful to think they would change when he moved out. 

Pulling himself up from the couch Prompto made his way into his kitchen to put away, everything. By now dinner was cold and he thought about throwing everything away, but that was a lot of wasted food. Shuffling through the steps, trying his best not to mope, he nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on his door.

“C-coming!” He exclaimed, running the short distance to the door. Better late than never he thought as he swung open the door. Only his parents weren’t there, instead there stood Ignis who looked concerned as Prompto’s face fell. Stepping to let him in, Prompto resisted the urge to slam the door closed. Throwing a tantrum wouldn’t solve anything. Ignis looked around the small apartment, seemingly displeased.

“I’m sorry to intrude,” he held up a baking box, “but I thought I would drop off some holiday pastries on my way from Noctis’ apartment.” Placing the box down, he looked to the foil-wrapped dishes still on the kitchen table.

“I was told you would have your parents this evening?” Prompto just shrugged and flopped onto his couch.

“Guess something more important came up.” Ignis let out a huff, slipping off his coat. Gently tapping Prompto’s shoulder, he managed to maneuver him to sit next to him. Prompto pulls his legs up against his chest, staring at the floor. His eyes burn so he tries to blink back tears.

A warm arm wrapped around him and Prompto couldn’t resist leaning into the touch. He had been looking forward to today for nearly a month, and now he felt the same as when he was a kid, sitting alone at the kitchen table. 

“I can’t think of anything more important than having dinner with you, don’t sell yourself short to save them face. They are undeserving.” Sniffling, Prompto tried to deny what Ignis had said, but he was interrupted before he began.

“Just because they choose not to be with you doesn’t make you less deserving of affection Prompto. You are wonderful and deserve as much love as anyone can give.” Prompto found himself curling more into Ignis’ side, soaking up the warmth.

“Thanks, Iggy. I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Of course. You may not be family in the normal sense, but you’re still important to me.” Leaning his head to rest on Prompto’s, Ignis closed his eyes and smiled as he felt arms wrap around him.


End file.
